Their love conquers all
by bechloeeverywhere
Summary: After Beca almost married the wrong person, she finally admits that Chloe is the love of her life. But will they conquer all the obstacles in their love life? ON HIATUS, PLANNING TO BE REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: the perfect wedding?**

 **A/N: this is my first fanfiction ever, so i'm not a professional writer or something. but please just give this a shot. also, english is not my native language, so i apologise for any mistakes. i hope you like this story.**

* * *

"You look gorgeous Beca."

Beca was standing in front of the mirror in her wedding dress. Chloe was standing next to her. Beca was ready to marry the love of her life. At least that what she wanted to believe. So why does it felt that something was missing?

"You look pretty beautiful yourself Chlo. Thank you."

"For what, silly?"

"For being here. For everything you did."

* * *

When Beca walked down the aisle she locked eyes with Chloe. Beca's stomach was twisting and turning. In a bad way. She looked up to see Jesse standing there. Quickly, she blinked her tears away. She shouldn't cry sad tears on her wedding day. She is going to marry the love of her life for gods sake. No need to feel sad, right?

It was time to say their vows. Beca was first.

When she turned to Jesse, she saw Chloe sitting in the crowd. They locked eyes again.

"I've fallen in love with you the very first moment I saw you. You took my breath away. It was like I lived in a dream whenever I was with you. When you met me I was very closed off, but you opened my walls. I love you." She said, eyes still locked on Chloe.

Jesse coughed to get Beca's attention. Beca turned her head to Jesse.

"I'm sorry Jesse. I love you, but not in that way. I'm so sorry, but I don't think I can do this."

Then Beca run away and took a cab to her apartment. What she didn't noticed, was Chloe, who had run after her.

* * *

Back in Beca's and Jesse's apartment was Beca, still in her wedding dress, on the couch, crying her eyes out. Suddenly she felt the couch dip and saw Chloe sitting beside her. Chloe pulled her in a hug and let Beca cry on her shoulder.

"I love you too Becs. So much."

"Just promise you'll never leave me."

"I promise."

Their moment was ruined by Jesse, who came running in the apartment. When he saw Chloe and Beca on the couch, he became mad.

"So this is why you're not in love with me! You're a fucking dyke! You're having an affair with Chloe, don't you? Chloe, get out of my house. If you show your face here ever again, I swear I'll fucking kill you!"

* * *

 _The next morning…_

 **Beca [9:23 pm]: chlo, I want to talk to you.**

 **Beca [9:26 pm]: can I come over?**

 **Beca [9:30 pm]:** ** _calling.. no answer_**

 **Beca [9:32 pm]: chlo can you pick up your phone?**

 **Beca [9:45 pm]: chlo are you ignoring me or something?**

 **Beca [10:00 pm]: I'm coming over.**

When Beca arrived at Chloe's apartment she was surprised that Aubrey opened the door and not Chloe.

"Bree, can I talk to Chloe?"

"I'm sorry Beca, but Chloe's missing…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: unexpected things**

 ** _A/N:_** **second chapter of this story! i actually planned this to upload on thursday, but i couldn't wait longer, because i'm pretty excited about this. anyway i hope you like it!**

 _"_ _Chloe is missing…"_

"What do you mean Chloe is missing?!"

"I'm so sorry Beca. Chloe went grocery shopping yesterday but never returned. The police is investigating this case."

Beca had tears in her eyes. She managed not to break down in front of Aubrey on the street. But it was hard to hold back her sobs.

"Who would do such a thing?"

Time froze as realization took over on Beca.

"I have a feeling that it has something to do with yesterday."

"Why?"

"Jesse came home and saw us sitting on the couch. We didn't do anything, I swear. But he threaded Chloe."

"Jesse." Both girls said at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile in the police station the case of Chloe came in.

"Woman, red hair, blue eyes, 5ft 4inch tall, named as Chloe Beale, was kidnapped yesterday when she was on her way home from grocery shopping. Witnesses said that she was pushed roughly in a van, which drove away straightaway. We don't know where she is now or in what condition she is but this is serious people. I need my best man on this case. Lilly, Ashley, Jessica and Cynthia-Rose, I want you to investigate this case. Go talk to the witnesses and the people who were close to her. There is a lot of pressure on this case, remember that."

"We'll do everything we can Chief Conrad."

"Thank you Cynthia-Rose. Now go!"

* * *

 _A few days later…_

"Bree, what are we going to do?! I'm worried sick about Chloe! We can't just sit here and wait."

"Beca, just please calm down. The cops are looking for Chloe. They are also looking for Jesse. They think it's true that he kidnapped Chloe, with the help of Bumper. Those assholes, but please, calm down."

"How do you want me to calm down?! Chloe is maybe dy-" Beca couldn't take it longer. This was killing her. Before she even realized it, she puked. Beca immediately broke down in sobs. She couldn't take this. What if Chloe never returned?

"Relax Beca. Breathe in. Good. Now out, just like me. Very good."

When Beca finally calmed down, Aubrey said: "Beca, I'm serious right now." Aubrey was cut off by Beca. "When aren't you serious?"

Aubrey replied with a glare.

"Shut it Beca. I was going to say that I want you to stay at my apartment. You are stressed and you can't functional normally. Besides, my apartment is closer to the police station, so when they have news about Chloe, you can be there much quicker."

Beca had tears in her eyes. "That is the friendliest thing you ever said to me Bree."

"Shut it, Mitchell. I'm just worried about you."

* * *

Later that day Beca puked a few more times. Aubrey was getting worried, like more than she already is.

"Beca, we have to talk."

"Did the cops found Chloe?"

"No. But I'm just going to ask straightaway. When was the last time you had your period?"

"What the hell?" snapped Beca. "O my god." Beca went pale.

"What?"

"I've missed my period."

 **A/N: So let me know what you think of this story, reviews are welcome :) i try to upload at least once or twice a week and the chapters won't be that long, i'm sorry. but i'll do as much as i can :) please let me also know some ideas for this story, maybe it'll make this story more interesting. see you next time!**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: you are my flashlight**

 **A/N: hi guys, here i am again! this is a bit longer chapter and i hope you guys enjoy it. the song that i used called flashlight from pitch perfect 2 :) i don't own pitch perfect and the song.**

 **trigger warning: abuse and swearing words**

* * *

Black. Everything was black. The air was thick and it had a weird smell. Her whole body ached, her muscles were sore and her skin was cold. Slowly, she tried to open her eyes. When she saw light, she fluttered her eyes fully open. She was in a room. There was only one window and one door. She tried to move, but then she saw that her wrists and ankles were bound. The door flew open and she saw a male figure walking in. He looked very familiar.

*SMACK*

"This is what you get for stealing my fiancée, you fucking slut!"

*SMACK*

The figure stepped into the light. Chloe gasped.

It was Jesse.

As soon as Jesse came in, as soon as he was gone.

Chloe sighed. What was she going to do?

* * *

Pain. Her whole body was in pain. Let this stop. Please.

"You fucking dyke! You don't love her. You were having an affair with her. You betrayed her. You know nothing about love. Becs is mine and she'll always be."

"D-don't c-call Beca like t-t-that. S-she doesn't d-deserve that n-nickname from y-you." Chloe stuttered, her voice very weak.

"I'm sorry, what was that? What did you say, dyke?"

"I-I love B-beca."

"You don't. You're nothing more than a piece of shit." Chuckled Jesse.

"I l-love Beca a-and she l-loves me. And I'll a-always l-love her." Chloe managed to say.

"You're not giving up are you?"

*SMACK*

By now, bruises were forming on Chloe's face. She tasted blood in her mouth. Her face felt dry from the tears that dried on her cheeks.

*SMACK*

"Don't you think this is over, Chloe. One word about Beca and I swear I'll fucking kill you."

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

"I love Beca." Was the last thing Chloe said before she passed out.

* * *

Darkness. That's literally all she saw. Slowly Chloe opened her eyes again. She was still in the same position. God knows how long she's been sitting like that. She was hungry, thirsty and her body hurt. Chloe's thoughts trailed off to Beca. Chloe smiled a little when she thought of her favorite person in her life. ' _Oh god,_ _I miss her.'_ Chloe looked around her. It was still dark, but there was one weak light flash shining through the window. Chloe thought of her and Beca when they sang that song together, called Flashlight. She smiled when she thought back at the memory:

 _\- "What mix are you making becs?_

 _"_ _A stupid one. I can't figure this out. It drives me insane."_

 _"_ _Let me see."_

 _"_ _I only have one song in mind. I can't find another one to mix this with."_

 _"_ _Flashlight. That is a beautiful song becs."_

 _"_ _Wait, I have an idea. Will you record this song with me? Than we don't make a mix with song, but we are choosing one song and mix our voices together."_

 _"_ _That is a wonderful idea becs." Chloe nodded enthusiastically._

 _"_ _Should we start now?"_

 _"_ _Oh, totes."_

 _Beca began singing:_

 _"_ _When tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own, feeling frightened of the things that I don't know, when tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes."_

 _Then Chloe started to sing the next verse:_

 _"_ _And though the road is long, I look up to the sky, darkness all around, I hope that I can fly. Then I sing along, then I sing along, then I sing along."_

 _Their voices blended perfectly in the refrain:_

 _"_ _I got all I need when I got you and I. I look around me, see a sweet life._

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight. You getting me, getting me through the night._

 _I kick start my heart when you're shining in my eyes, can't lie, it's a sweet life._

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight. You getting me, getting me through the night. 'cause you're my flashlight, flashlight, you're my flashli-ight ohh."_

 _Then Beca sang the next verse again:_

 _I see the shadows long, beneath the mountain tops and I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop, 'cause you light the way, you light the way, you light the way."_

 _And then they sang the last refrain together:_

 _"_ _I got all I need when I got you and I. I look around me, see a sweet life._

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight. You getting me, getting me through the night._

 _I kick start my heart when you're shining in my eyes, can't lie, it's a sweet life._

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight. You getting me, getting me through the night. 'cause you're my flashlight, flashlight, you're my flashli-ight ohh." -_

* * *

 _'_ _Yeah, Beca Mitchell would always be my flashlight.'_

* * *

 ** _A/N: leave a review if you liked it or follow/favourite this story. i try to upload twice a week, on wednesdays and saturdays. see you next time!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: see you soon**

 **A/N: Wow! 5 reviews, 4 favourites, 6 followers and 262 visitors! Thank you!**

* * *

 _Two weeks after Chloe disappeared._

"Beca! Come here! Hurry up!" Aubrey yelled from downstairs. "This is important!"

"What now Bree? I don't want to visit the doctor again." Yelled Beca back, only her position was upstairs.

"No, no! Chloe, it's about Chloe!"

In no time Beca was downstairs.

"Tell me where is she? Can we go to the station yet?"

"Bec…"

Only now Beca saw that Aubrey was crying.

"I'm so sorry, Beca. Chloe, she's – she's dead. Jesse and Bumper, they – they killed her."

Beca's face fell. She felt her whole world come crushing down. Everything she had with Chloe, every memory, every glance, every touch they shared was gone. Beca felt her heart shatter. No. This couldn't be true. Her Chloe was not dead. But how bad she wanted to believe that, it was the truth. The sad, ugly truth.

Beca just stood there, staring into nowhere. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her into a tight hug. In that moment, she realized everything. It hit her. She broke into sobs. The many sobs she tried to keep in. But now, in this moment, she couldn't do anything than to just let go. Just like she had to let go of Chloe. Beca started to scream.

"This isn't fair! No-one had the right to kill her! This is all my fault!"

"Beca, wake up!"

"W-what?" asked Beca confused.

She felt Aubrey's arms still around her, only this time they were shaking her.

"Beca, wake up!"

Beca awoke screaming.

"Chloe! Where is Chloe?! She's dead, isn't she?"

"I don't know Beca, but you had a nightmare. It was just your imagination playing tricks on you."

Relief flooded over her. Chloe was alive. At least, Chloe still had a chance to be alive.

* * *

It was Thursday. That means get Chloe get to eat today. Every once a week Chloe get a bottle of water and a few sandwiches. She was starving and she began passing out much more because of her lack of food and water. But she needed to stay strong. For herself. But more importantly, for Beca. When she ate the sandwich Jesse gave her. Then he sat down and watched her, just like he always does. He used to laugh at her and blame her for everything she did. For taking Beca away from him because they have an 'affair' together, which of course isn't true, but yeah, why would Jesse believe Chloe?

Chloe get beaten up like twice a day. Sometimes by Bumper, but mostly it was Jesse who hit her. The more time passed, the more she lost her courage. It wouldn't took long before she lost all of her hope. Mostly she thought about Beca. How Beca always looked so lovingly at her, or when her face lighted up when they talked about music. Chloe thought about Beca's perfect imperfections, how Beca seemed to hate them but Chloe loved them so much. She thought about when Beca let all her walls down for her and be her real self around Chloe. In those times she was so gentle and loving and Chloe loved that side of Beca. Actually Chloe didn't only loved that side of Beca, she just loved everything about Beca. ' _See you soon, Becs.'_

* * *

"Hi, my name is Beca Mitchell."

"Hello, my name is Doctor Junk. I am going to help you with your scan today. Follow me, please."

Beca followed Dr. Junk though the hospital and they settled down in a treatment room.

"So, miss Mitchell, how are you doing? You feel better the last time you were here?"

 _'_ _Can't be better.'_ Beca thought. But of course, she can't say that. So she replies with a simple "Fine.".

"Good. So my assistant Fat Amy will be here any moment and then we can start."

"Fat Amy?" Beca asked. "She calls herself 'Fat Amy'?"

"Yeah, so 'twigbitches like us don't do it behind her back'." Dr. Junk replied while using air quotes.

A few moments later Amy walked in and the scan started. Dr. Junk applied a special gel to Beca's belly.

After a while Dr. Junk said:

"Congratulations miss Mitchell! Your baby is healthy!"

 _'_ _Great. This is all I needed. A baby of a man that I never used to be in love with and I hate now.'_ thought Beca sarcastically. But of course, she also can't say all of that, so she tries to put up a smile and answers that she is really happy.

When Beca leaves the hospital she cannot do anything but think about Chloe. How she wishes that Chloe be with her right now. Of course she has Aubrey, and Aubrey has become a great friend to Beca since senior year of college, but Chloe is different of course. _'I hope I see you soon, Chlo.'_

 **A/N: so i am sorry for scaring you guys that Chloe might die. i hope you still love me? anyways let me know if you like the story so far, follows, favourites and reviews are welcome :) see you next time!**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: you burn with the brightest flame**

 **A/N: okay so before we start this new chapter and going further with this story i want to say something about this story. beca, chloe, jesse and aubrey went to college together and gratuated together, so they're all the same age. beca, chloe and aubrey were also in the barden bellas together, but not (as you already might have noticed) with the "original" bellas. this is the same for jesse. the original bellas and trebles will have new roles in this fic. so that's all i wanted to say and i hope it's clear. without further ado, let's get onto the new chapter.**

* * *

Time ticks by. Seconds become minutes. Minutes become hours. Hours become days. Before Beca even realized it, the days become weeks. And Chloe still isn't back. This all tears Beca apart. All she ever wanted is Chloe. And now, she has a life without Chloe. And she's carrying a baby that she didn't even ask for. ' _The past hurt, so why also the presence? What did I do to deserve this?'_

Like in any other situations when Beca is feeling down, she makes mixes. But today she's going to make a special mix. A mix for Chloe. She clicks on the playlist she made for Chloe. It contains all the mixes she ever made for Chloe. Chloe was always her biggest fan. Beca thought of the memory when Chloe cheered her up after she came home from her radio shift feeling down because she thought she wasn't going to make it in the music industry.

\- " _What's wrong becs? You seem a little down." Chloe asked in concern._

 _"_ _Ugh. It turns out that I'm totally not good enough the be a music producer, which is cool…"_

 _"_ _Beca, you're the most talented person I know. Do you know how awesome you are? You're Beca Effin Mitchell, the big BM! Don't let one person bring you down, okay?"_

 _"_ _Thanks Chlo, but it's just I worked so hard…"_

 _"_ _How can I cheer you up?"_

 _"_ _Would you sing a song for me?" Beca blushed by the thought how cheesy that sounded. But Chloe only smiled her megawatt smile at her._

 _"_ _I know the perfect song, wait and see."_

 _And Chloe started singing:_

 _"_ _yeah, you could be the greatest, you could be the best. You could be the King Kong banging on your chest._

 _You could be the world, you could beat the war. You could talk to God, go banging on his door._

 _You can throw your hands up, you could beat the clock._

 _You can move a mountain, you can break rocks._

 _You could be a master, don't wait for luck._

 _Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_

 _Standing in the hall of fame_

 _And the worlds gonna know your name_

 _'_ _Cause you burn with the brightest flame_

 _And the worlds gonna know your name_

 _And you'll be on the walls in the hall of fame_

 _You could go the distance, you could run the mile_

 _You could walk straight through hell with a smile_

 _You could be the hero, you could get the gold_

 _Breaking all the records that thought never could be broke_

 _Do it for your people, do it for your pride_

 _How you ever even know if you never even try?_

 _Do it for your country, do it for your name_

 _'_ _Cause there's gonna be a day_

 _Standing in the hall of fame_

 _And the worlds gonna know your name_

 _'_ _Cause you burn with the brightest flame_

 _And the worlds gonna know your name_

 _And you'll be on the walls in the hall of fame_

 _Tears lit up in Beca's eyes when Chloe was done singing._

 _"_ _Thank you Chlo, that was really sweet."_

 _"_ _Anytime Becs." -_

Beca made the best mix for Chloe she ever made before.

* * *

"Okay folks, gather around. There is something I have to say."

"What about, Chief Conrad?" Ashley asked.

"It's about the case of Chloe Beale. CR, Ashley, you made progress? Anything new you know?"

"No, I'm sorry Chief. This case is a hard one, but we're going to solve it." CR said confident.

"Okay, keep up the good work then. Lilly, Jessica, do you already know where Jesse Swanson and Bumper Allen could be?"

"We tried to track their phones and cars. We also tried to track their credit cards, see if they paid somewhere near. None of this worked. These guys seemed to disappear." Jessica said.

Lilly whispered something about where to hide a dead body, but no-one could understand anything of what Lilly ever said, so they just ignored it.

"Okay guys. There is a lot of pressure, you know that. Now back to work."

"We won't disappoint you, Chief." They all said. Well except for Lilly, she just whispered it.

So everybody went back to work and everything went normal. For as far as you can say it's normal.

* * *

 **A/N: okay, so this is a bit shorter chapter and i did this for a reason. let's just say it's a way to prepare you guys for the next chapter :) don't worry, it's going to be fine. Don't forget to review/follow/favourite! you guys are awsome!**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: you're not alone**

 **A/N: new update guys! i srsly couldn't wait to upload this chapter and i know i'm torturing you guys so i thought i could be nice and upload this chapter. this is a filler chapter than normal, but i know you guys probably wouldn't mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _'_ _Run Chloe, run. Faster Chloe, faster. Stay strong Chloe, stay strong. You can do this. Do it for Beca.'_

 _'_ _Where am I? I'm free.'_

Exhausted was Chloe. She didn't know where she was. Was she even alive? But she kept running, away from Jesse, away from hell. The only this she knew was that she was free. She managed to broke the window when Jesse and Bumper were gone. And now she was standing here in the woods, lost.

 _'_ _Don't give up Chloe, not after everything else you survived.'_

"Can I help you, miss?"

Chloe turned around to the voice. She saw a young boy standing there.

"Please help me! I need help!"

"You're the girl who's missing? I'll call an ambulance."

Finally. This was the light she saw at the end of the long tunnel. She made it. She was free. Chloe could finally let go so she passed out again.

* * *

 ***beep* *beep* *beep***

"Beca Mitchell speaking."

"Hello miss Mitchell. This is detective Cynthia-Rose. We have news about Chloe."

Beca didn't dare to breathe. Good or bad news? She was praying to the aca-gods for good news.

"W-what is it?" she asked quietly.

"We found her. Please come to her, she's in the hospital."

"I be right there."

Beca hung up and grabbed her jacket. She sprinted to her car and drove to the hospital the detective texted her. She also texted Aubrey quickly, before she get into the car, just to let her know that Chloe was found and that she was okay. Aubrey texted back that she would come as soon as possible. She couldn't now, she was in a work's meeting.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell, I came here for Chloe Beale."

"She's in room 305, the doctor will be there." The receptionist said.

"Good, thank you."

When Beca arrived at room 305 the doctor was indeed there.

"hi, I'm Beca Mitchell, is Chloe allright?"

"I'm dr. Applebaum. Are you family?"

"No…"

"Sorry, you can only see her when you're a family member." Dr. Applebaum turned his back to her.

Fortunately, detective Cynthia-Rose came up, with another detective Beca didn't know. Turns out her name is Jessica.

"It's okay doctor. Beca is a very close friend of Chloe's." detective Jessica said.

" Okay, then I guess it's all right. Chloe is unconscious now, but she'll wake up soon. She is very weak, but she'll survive it. You can see her now. I'm sorry for earlier."

* * *

When Beca walked in, her heart broke. There she lay. Her eyes closed, her red hair spread out over the pillow and her skin pale as ever.

"Hi Chlo, it's me, Beca. I am so glad to see you again. To see you alive. I thought I lost you."

Beca grabbed a chair and settled down next to the bed. She took one of Chloe's hands in her own.

"I know I never said it many times to you, but I love you. I promise I'll never let you down again. Come back please."

One single tear dripped down Beca's face. She kissed the back of Chloe's hand. Beca looked at Chloe. She looked so broken, but still beautiful. _'How could I ever doubt loving you, Chlo?'_ Then, Beca broke down into sobs. What she didn't noticed where Chloe's icy blue eyes, who were slowly opening.

"Hi Chlo, it's me, Beca. I am so glad to see you again. To see you alive. I thought I lost you."

 _'_ _Beca!'_

"I know I never said it many times to you, but I love you. I promise I'll never let you down again. Come back please."

 _'_ _Wake up Chloe! She needs you!' Chloe was screaming in her head to wake the hell up._

Then, Beca broke down into sobs.

 _'_ _She's crying Chloe, wake up goddammit!'_

Slowly Chloe opened her eyes and looked at Beca.

"Becs?" she whispered, since her voice wasn't very strong.

Beca looked up and saw Chloe looking at her.

"Hi Chloe, how are you doing?"

"It's okay becs." Chloe whispered to a still crying Beca.

"No it's not! I almost lost you! This was eating me alive, you know that?" snapped Beca.

"I'm sorry…" Chloe's voice broke.

"No, no Chloe, I'm sorry!. I shouldn't have snapped at you. The most important thing is that you're alive, right?"

Chloe only nodded. "C'mere." She spread her arms and Beca climbed into the hospital bed next to Chloe. She slid her arm around Chloe's waist and snuggled into the crook of her neck.

They lay there for a few minutes, none of them speaking. Chloe kissed her forehead and Beca found Chloe's hand and took it, intertwining their fingers. She gave it a small squeeze, to let Chloe know she was still there.

"How are you feeling, Chlo?"

"Exhausted, but better since you're here."

Beca gave Chloe a small smile.

"I'm glad you're safe now. I would never forgive myself if Jesse killed you. Is he really that dumb to think that I want him back after all he did? I hate him." Chloe remained silent.

"Chlo? What's up? Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm just tired, Beca. You know what I've been through?!" snapped Chloe.

"No, actually I don't know." Beca stayed calm, because she really didn't want to put up a fight with the redhead and it was better for the both of them to stay calm. "So, if you would tell me, it'll help a lot."

"I don't think I can do that. But if I don't do it now, I probably never do it."

"I understand you're not ready. But please Chloe. I need to know. I don't want to hear your story for the first time when you're going to tell it to the cops. I want to be there for you when you're going to tell it. Please." Beca pleaded.

Chloe just nodded, not trusting her voice.

"I'll just start from the beginning. It's the best to start with, right?" Her voice was nervous. "So, I went grocery shopping but I never made it to the store. It was a 10 minute walk to the store, not really long, but after 5 minutes I saw a van passing me. I suspected nothing, because it was just a simple van. A few blocks further I saw two men jump out of the van and approaching me. I tried to turn around, but I was too late. They already grabbed me and put me in the van. They didn't say one word, what was actually the scariest thing of all. I started kicking against the walls of the van, maybe somebody did heard me. Apparently, one of the men heard what I did and he came to me and punched me in the face. He said that if I moved or talked again he would kill me straightaway."

One single tear rolled down Chloe's face and Beca caught it with her thumb. She squeezed their still intertwined fingers, encouraging Chloe to continue with her story.

"And then I just sat there, waiting. After quite a lot time the van stopped. Before I get pulled out of the van, they blindfolded me, so that I didn't know where I was. They punched me very hard a few times and I passed out. When I woke up I was in a room. I tried to move and stand up, but my wrists and ankles were bound and my whole body was sore. Since I was tied, I couldn't move or walk. I just lay there on the ground. When I found out that the ones who kidnapped me were Jesse and Bumper I wasn't even surprised. Maybe just a little, because of Bumper, but yeah, Bumper is also a jerk, so maybe I still wasn't surprised. Every Thursday they brought me a bottle of water and a sandwich. I was fed once a week, on Thursdays. Because I didn't get much to eat I started to lose consciousness more after they punched me and after a while just at random moments, because I felt so weak. I understood that if I couldn't break out, I was going to die soon. So I did. I took my chance and now I'm here."

Beca clenched her fist, so angry she became. But she had to stay calm. "Chloe, I'm so sorry for you."

"This is not your fault Beca. It's not your fault that you fell out of love with Jesse and that Jesse started doing these things."

Beca nodded. "But I still feel guilty."

"Don't Beca, don't. Jesse is being the jealous jerk here. He's the one to blame." Beca's grip on her own fist loosened a little bit.

Beca and Chloe lay there a few minutes in silence, snuggled up against each other, each appreciating the presence of the other woman. After a few moments, Beca spoke up.

"Chlo?"

Chloe turned her head to face Beca. She waited for Beca to continue.

"You said you broke out. But how? I guess Jesse didn't let you go, after all he did."

"I found a little rock on the floor. I could just reach it. It was very sharp and when I picked it up I almost accidently cut myself with it. Then I figured, since it's so sharp, I could cut the rope that was tied around my ankles and wrists. I almost get caught in the process. When I was free, I stood up. Not very smoothly, because I didn't stand for weeks. There was a very small window and I managed to smash it. I climbed trough and lucky for me it wasn't at a very high height, so I jumped out of it easily. Then I just ran away with all my powers I had left, as far as I could. On my way I found somebody and he called an ambulance. And that's the last thing I know before I passed out again. And now we're here." Chloe was breathing heavily from all the talking.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this."

"Becs, like I said, this is not your fault."

"You're not alone anymore, Chlo. I'll be there for you whenever and wherever okay?" Chloe heard nothing but sincerity in Beca's voice and she knows that she meant it.

"Thank you." Chloe whispered.

And the silence returned, but not for long.

"You know," Chloe spoke up eventually. "I thought about you a lot when I was there."

"Really? I also thought a lot about you. What did you think of?"

"About how I missed you. I was afraid I'd never see you again."

"Me too. I guess our minds are wrong then."

Chloe chuckled and looked at Beca. Beca smiled back and her eyes shot to Chloe's lips. Chloe's eyes did too.

Beca started to lean in. Their noses were touching and they could feel one another's breath on their lips.

"Is this okay?" whispered Beca with concern in her voice.

"More than okay with me." Whispered Chloe back.

Beca closed the small gap between them. Chloe's lips were softer than she ever imagined and butterflies erupted from her stomach. Chloe took Beca's bottom lip between her lips and sucked on it. Beca run her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Chloe parted and soon their tongues battled. Chloe could feel the chemistry pumping through her veins. She felt so safe. She felt complete.

Way to soon ended the kiss, due to lack of oxygen. Chloe laid her forehead against Beca's.

"Wow." Beca sighed.

"Yeah… Wow…" Chloe let out a small chuckle.

"Chlo?"

"Yes, Becs?"

"You know I love you?"

"I know. And I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: WHOOOAAAAAH AND THEY KISSED!** **i said you guys wouldn't mind! i hope you liked it. also, i'm thinking to change the rating of this story from M to T, because the most shocking things were in previously chapters and i'm not planning to write any smut since i'm 15 and i think that would be really inappropriate. so please let me know what i should do and what you think what will happen next.**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: what's next?**

 **A/N: and the story continues. i actually have nothing to say, just let's enjoy this chapter.**

 **disclaimer (since i always forget this): i don't own pitch perfect, or any of it's characters, i only own my own storyline that i made up in my mind.**

* * *

 _"_ _Chlo?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Becs?"_

 _"_ _You know I love you?"_

 _"_ _I know. And I love you too."_

* * *

Both girls turned their heads towards the door when they heard a knock. Detectives Jessica and Cynthia-Rose stepped in.

"Good morning, miss Beale. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. I still feel exhausted, but it could be worse."

"Allright, we want to ask you some questions, if that's okay for now? We want to know your side of the story. We already know miss Mitchells side though." Jessica said.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

"Can I stay here?" Beca asked, not wanting to leave Chloe again.

"Ofcourse you can, dear." Jessica said.

"So," Cynthia-Rose began. "Have _you_ might an idea who kidnapped you and attacked you?"

"Yes, I do know. They showed me their faces and I do know them. They were Jesse Swanson and Bumper Allen. We were together in college."

"And Jesse is my ex-boyfriend." Beca added.

Jessica noted all of this in her notebook.

"Okay, so we already had the idea that they did this purposely to you, because of what miss Mitchell told us. But do _you_ have any idea why they would do this to you?"

"Yes I do." Chloe coughed.

"This side you probably already know from Beca, but yeah, after Beca ran away from her wedding with Jesse, I followed her to her apartment because I knew that she'd need somebody to lean on. So I did. When we were in the apartment, Jesse came in and he threatened me. But Jesse was gone right away, so I stayed a little longer to comfort Beca. After a while I left to head to my own apartment, which I share with my other best friend. I didn't told her anything about Jesse, I didn't want to upset her. So yeah, next day I went groceries shopping but I never reached the store but I get pushed I a van and they drove me to some kind of place. I didn't know where I was."

Chloe paused for a moment and Beca squeezed her hand.

"They punched me several times a day and Jesse blamed me for that Beca doesn't love him anymore. They fed me once a week. However, I couldn't move because my wrists and ankles were tied."

"How did you escape?" Cynthia-Rose asked.

"I found a small rock what was sharp enough to cut the rope around my wrists and ankles. Then I managed to smash the small window and I simply ran away in a random direction since I didn't know where I was. Luckily I ran into someone and he called the ambulance."

This was also noted.

"Okay thank you for your time miss Beale. We do our best to catch Jesse and Bumper."

"Thank you" said Chloe with a weak smile.

* * *

Once the cops were gone Beca asked "Are you okay Chlo?"

"Yeah, it's just all what happened y'know?"

"I understand. But you need to rest now. Catch some sleep."

Chloe nodded. "Will you be here?"

"Always."

A few minutes later Chloe fell asleep, Beca not far behind her. Now that Chloe was save in her arms, she could finally sleep normal.

A few hours later the door opened and Aubrey stepped in. Beca opened her eyes lightly but when she saw it was Aubrey she opened them fully.

"Hey Bree." She whispered.

"Is Chloe okay? What happened?" Aubrey asked, her face full of concern.

"She's asleep now. She's exhausted after everything what happened. But she's going to be fine, Bree. She's a fighter."

"Oh, she is. I'm so glad she's back."

"Me too."

"So, what's going to happen next?" asked Aubrey curiously.

"I really don't know." Beca sighed. "But one thing I know for sure. I'm not going to leave her my side again. I lost her almost once, that's not going to happen twice."

Aubrey smiled. "You really love her, uh?"

"I do. So much." Beca smiled at the sight of Chloe laying in her arms.

* * *

A few minutes later Chloe awoke by the sound of Beca talking to somebody. She opened her eyes and saw Aubrey sitting next to her bed.

"Bree?"

"Chloe, oh god, you're okay?"

Chloe simply nodded.

"Hey, I understand if you two want to talk together. I can wait outside if you want?" Beca really didn't want to disturb the best friend talk.

Aubrey nodded, but Chloe stayed silent. She didn't want Beca to leave but she also really wanted to talk to Aubrey. Beca noticed this.

"Chlo, I'll be just outside of your room. If you need me I'll be there in 5 seconds."

Chloe nodded.

So Beca slid out of the bed and made her way to the door. Once she was outside she sat down and waited. She tried to sleep but she couldn't because she felt a little sick. Her stomach hurts, she felt dizzy and a little nauseous. She just shrugged it off and fell asleep.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later she felt a 'pang' in her belly. She woke up and saw that she was bleeding from 'down under'. She quickly stood up and banged on the door.

"Aubrey, Aubrey! Quick! I'm bleeding!" screamed Beca.

The door immediately opened and Aubrey stood in the doorway.

* * *

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUUUN. things get heated again... thank you for reading, following, favouriting (is that a word?) and reviewing this story.**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: close, but still not together**

 **A/N:** **okay, super, super, super short chapter guys. i'm so so so sorry.**

* * *

Beca get carried away and Chloe sat in her hospital bed, in shock and confused. What was even happening right now?

"What's wrong with Beca?" Chloe asked confused.

"I don't know for sure, but she probably has a miscarriage." Aubrey responded, a little concerned.

"She's-, Beca's pregnant?" Chloe asked. She couldn't really understand. Since when? She didn't see a bump in her stomach. "What's happening now? Is she going to be okay?" Chloe rambled.

"Chloe calm down, I don't know either."

So Chloe did as she was told and tried to stay calm at the outside but in the inside she was dying to know what happened to Beca and if she's going to be okay. She tried not to show though. A million questions raced through her mind. Beca pregnant? How long? She's going to be okay?

* * *

Meanwhile Beca was sitting in a hospital bed in her hospital gown. She couldn't believe her ears. It just happened. All of a sudden. She lost the baby. Even though she didn't want it at first, she became attached to it. It was still _her_ baby. When the doctor came to tell her the news she lost her baby, she did broke out into sobs. But now, she actually don't know what to do. Chloe didn't even knew she was pregnant, because she was kidnapped and in the short time Chloe was back she didn't even think about it to tell her. _Chloe must be very mad._

4 hours. In 4 hours her life had flipped over. It were the 4 hours Chloe came back, but also the 4 hours she had lost her baby. And maybe the worst was that she wasn't allowed to go to Chloe to spend the night with, due to Beca's own health. Chloe being alone wasn't a happy thought. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Okay people, that Chloe's back doesn't mean this case is done. We still need Jesse and Bumper to catch. And we have to start right now, because they're probably trying to flee to another state or maybe even an another country. Don't let them go."

"Yes, chief Conrad." The whole cop team spoke.

"okay so start searching near the wood cabin where Chloe was hold. Ask Beca for places where they could go, she knows Jesse the best. And keep an eye out on Beca, Chloe and to be sure also Aubrey. Who knows what Jesse and Bumper are planning to do."

* * *

 **A/N: even this was a reeeally short chapter, i hope you still liked it. also, i am currently writing an another bechloe fic, so if you're interested, check that out.**

 **oh, and also, this story has over 3k views! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY, EVERY REVIEW, FOLLOWER, VISITOR, VIEW! THANK YOU.**

 **~bechloeeverywhere**


	9. authors note

**A/N: for today not a chapter, but a autor's note. i just wanted to say something to you guys. as you may know, i'm writing an other story, no one is alone, and i'm getting really good feedback on that story. i decided to focus on a while on that story before i continue writing this one. i don't stop writing this fic, but it might take a while before i upload on this fic. it's not the point that i don't get great feedback on this fic, because i do, but writing two stories at one time wasn't the best decision i made. school is pretty exhausting and i just don't have the time to write two fanfics at a time. second, i don't have many inspiration to continue writing this story and with my other fic i have a lot of inspiration, so that's why i also wanted to continue that story. like i said, i will continue their love conquers all and i'll also finish it, but that's going to take some time. i'll probably continue uploading on this story when i finished the other one and i don't know how long that's going to take. i still love you guys and your awesome feedback, don't forget that. and i also hope you guys understand.**

 **you can check 'no one is alone' out if you're interested.**

 **onto the next time,**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


	10. authors note 2

**Okay, so I lied. I said that I would finish this story, but I have my doubts. I seriously have no idea what I am going to do with this story. Because if I'll continue this, it a) would probably take a really long time to finish it, because I have no inspiration or whatsoever and b) I'd have no fun in writing it, because of the lack of inspiration.**

 **So here are my options:**

 **a. I continue writing the story, but then it would take an eternity and the story wouldn't be that good.**

 **b. if somebody's interested in taking over this story, than that's okay, just PM me and I'll send you the documents.**

 **c. if nobody wants this story to be continued or nobody wants to take over this story and then continue with it, I'm going to delete it. I wouldn't like it, because it's my first story and I was thrilled to start with it, but now I'm not so thrilled about it anymore.**

 **Please think about it and let me know.**

 **Thank you for all the support you've given on this story x**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


End file.
